Goodbye Judy, Hello Beth  the rewrite
by quinnfabrayxxx
Summary: a rewrite of a previous one shot. the story of quinn/puck, the arrival of beth, and the end of judy fabray. how will they cope?


"Quinnie, say something." Judy Fabray spoke out to her blonde, 8 month pregnant daughter. Judy was eager for her daughter to respond, to say something, anything. They had wasted so much time being apart, and all Judy wanted, was for forgiveness from her daughter, for her to move back in and for everything to be better again.

"My waters just broke." Quinn replied softly to her mother, surprise, confusion and worry pasted over her face. Judy raised her eyebrow in shock and gasped out. "Oh god, Quinnie. We _need_ to get you to a hospital."

Judy reached her hand forward towards Quinn, and she clutched it back eagerly, as she started to waddle behind Judy, as they promptly made their way through the Regionals auditorium.

After what seemed like hours to a now contracting Quinn, they arrived outside of the building to find Puck sat on the steps. He looked up at the sounds of a girl heavily breathing when he realised it was Quinn. "Shit Quinn, is it happening?" Puck spoke loudly.

Quinn nodded. "I'm in – ah-labour." She managed to gasp out. Judy turned to look at the girl before letting go of her hand. "I'm going to get the car, I'll be right back sweetheart." Quinn nodded and released her tight grasp of Judy's hand, replacing it with Puck's hand.

Judy began to run towards her car when it happened. As Judy was in the middle of the road, a car came hurtling towards her and swept Judy off her feet. Quinn's mouth fell open in a scream as she saw her mothers body fly across the road, and she heard the loud crash of the car careering into the wall. Puck looked up at the sound of a loud crash, and saw Judy Fabray's body sprawled out on the road.

"Oh my god!" He yelled and began to race towards the body, as he heard Quinn screaming her mother's name.

"MOOM!" Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM." She screamed as she began to follow Puck to her mom's body. After what seemed like forever, she reached Puck and her mom's body and her legs buckled beneath her as she saw the state that her mother was in. Puck caught Quinn as she faltered at the sight of her mother's bloody body and screams erupted from her mouth, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Puck grabbed her and pulled her away from her mother, kissing her hair as she cried. Quinn's body was being attacked by contractions, and she was struggling to breathe between the shock and the pain of the sharp contractions.

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn yelled out in shock and pain, as sobs invaded her body. "MOM!" She yelled out again, trying to edge her way towards her mother's body, but the pain of her contractions and the grab of Puck's arms around her body forbade her from doing so.

"Sh, its going to be okay." Puck tried to comfort the girl, trying to keep Quinn as calm as possible until an ambulance arrived, surely someone had called for one. Puck looked around at the crowd of people watching the unravelling scene.

"I CAN'T CALM- AHH, OWWWW. THAT'S MY MOM." She shrieked, before being silenced by another painful contraction. Puck held her body tight as he helped her ride out the contraction, he whispered calming words into her ear.

"Not now you stupid baby." Quinn moaned at, as her body was hit yet again by another contraction. Puck tried his hardest to coach her through it, but between, this being her first labour experience and her mother being on the floor in front of her, it was proving difficult. The contraction passed though and Quinn looked at Puck in the eyes, determination in her eyes. "Where is that _fucking_ car?" She questioned, desperate to get justice about what just happened to her mother.

"Baby, you need to calm down." Puck urged the girl as he watched her getting extremely worked up. "You need to stay calm for the baby, stress isn't good." Quinn yelled out as she was hit by another contraction. As the contraction was coming to a close, they could hear an ambulance approaching.

The ambulance arrived at the scene and immediately a paramedic approached Quinn, and saw her labour state. "Miss, we need to get you to a hospital." The paramedic spoke out to Quinn, but she wasn't listening. Puck tried to distract her but her eyes were gripped on her mother's body being removed from the road by another team of paramedics.

"Miss?" The paramedic tried again, "You need to go to hospital and have your baby."

Quinn shook her head furiously, "MY MOTHER JUST DIED!" As she said this, another round of tears erupted from her eyes, and Puck held her as her body shook with sobs and another painful contractions.

The paramedic looked at the girl sympathetically, "I understand, but the baby is coming _now_." The paramedic said urgently. "We HAVE to get you to a hospital."

Puck nodded in agreement and whispered encouraging words into her ear as she reluctantly got up and was escorted into the ambulance.

-x-

The drive to the hospital was utter chaos. Quinn was yelling through the pain of the contractions and crying over the loss of her mother. Puck gripped her hand tightly through everything, and spoke soothing words of comfort in an attempt to calm his baby mama down.

On arrival at the hospital, Quinn was rushed straight into delivery. The stress of the day had increased the speed of her contractions meaning she was fully dilated and ready to deliver. Quinn was pushed into a room with a couple of doctors and nurses and the reality of the situation began to weigh down on her. She was exhausted from crying, and contractions, and she didn't want to have a baby now.

"Okay Quinn," a doctor spoke out, "we need you to push."

Quinn beared down as she gripped Puck's hand and started to push. This continued for a while, but they were making little progress.

"Okay rest for a second Quinn, come on deep breaths." The doctor instructed Quinn. "We need you to rest, and then at the next contraction, push hard. I know it's been a tough day, really tough, but the baby is getting distressed so we need you to do this as quickly as possible."

Quinn looked up at Puck with fearful eyes and he smiled at her encouragingly.

"Puck, I can't do this." Quinn moaned out quietly, exhausted and in pain.

"Right, its time to push." The doctor commanded.

"Yes you can Quinn, you can." He gripped her hand as she tried to push. He held onto her tightly as she continued to push. After a few more minutes of trying, a beautiful baby girl was born.

Quinn collapsed into the pillow with exhausted, and watched as the doctors cleaned up the baby before approaching her.

"Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked Quinn, she nodded and smiled as the baby was placed in her arms.

"Hello Beth," she cooed. "Beth Judy Puckerman Fabray." Quinn turned to look at Puck, "I want to keep her."

"Of course." Puck leant down and kissed Quinn and then kissed Beth's head. They were going to be a beautiful family.


End file.
